shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryan Heretic meets Sabine Wren
This is the scene where Ryan Heretic meets Sabine in Fate of the Crystal Part 1. Ryan Heretic is chased by an Arathim soldier Ryan Heretic: What do you want, Spitter?! a Mandalorian arrives Heretic sees her Ryan Heretic: Whoa. blasts the Spitter Female Mandalorian: Are you okay? Ryan Heretic: Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for saving me. Female Mandalorian: Here, let me help you. helps Ryan get up Ryan Heretic: Hey, you're from Mandalore, like me. Female Mandalorian: Yeah. And I could show you. takes off her helmet, revealing her face Ryan Heretic: Wow. You're a Mandalorian, like me. Female Mandalorian: Yeah. What's your name? Ryan Heretic: I'm Ryan Heretic, Clan Heretic, House Vizsla. Female Mandalorian: House Vizsla? nods his head Ryan Heretic: And your name is? Sabine Wren: I'm Sabine Wren, Clan Wren, House Vizsla. Ryan Heretic: gasps Sabine Wren: Yep, we're in the same house. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. Sabine, I need to tell you something. Sabine Wren: Okay. Ryan Heretic: I was a general during the Clone Wars. Sabine Wren: You fought the Clone Wars? Ryan Heretic: Yeah. I guess Mac told you the story. Sabine Wren: He was the best starpilot in the galaxy and a cunning warrior. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. And what about the part where I survived Order 66? Like Timon would say "You may think you know this story, but you don't know the half of it." Sabine Wren: Go on. I'm all ears. Ryan Heretic: Okay then. [The flashbacks begins, recounting the events of Revenge of the Sith] Ryan Heretic: What is it, Gree? Commander Gree: The droid army's sending in tanks in the waters. Ryan Heretic: Then, it's up to us to end the Clone War. clones and the Wookies charge at the droids Ryan Heretic: Master Yoda, are we coming to the end of this war? Yoda: Uncertain, I am. is contacted by Darth Sidious via hologram Darth Sidious: Execute Order 66. Commander Gree: It will be done, my Lord. puts the comlink away as he gets to a clone scout Ryan Heretic (in mind): They tried to blast us, but Master Yoda and I stopped them. and Yoda slice their heads off Ryan Heretic: What just happened? deactivate their lightsabers is worried Ryan Heretic: What's going on here? Yoda: Ryan, into hiding you must go. Ryan Heretic: Yes, Master. runs away finds a Separatist gunship Ryan Heretic: That would do. gets in Ryan Heretic: Okay. Emergency code 9-13. gunship flies as he receives a transmission from Bail Organa Ryan Heretic: Senator Organa? Bail Organa: Master Heretic. Ryan Heretic: The clones turned on me and Master Yoda. I need help. Bail Organa: We're sending you our coordinates. transmission cuts off ends Ryan Heretic: I've been surviving on my own, and that's what's kept me alive. Sabine Wren: Wow. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. You know, I haven't seen another Mandalorian in a long time. Sabine Wren: Neither have I. Ryan Heretic: I've been alone for centuries. has an idea Sabine Wren: Maybe, we can stay together. Ryan Heretic: That's great! Good idea, Sabine. Sabine Wren: Alright. sees a stormtrooper behind her Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts